So Much the Drama
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]Oliver finds Enrique acting odd one night. He thinks his relationship with the blonde is in jeopardy. Will Oliver and Enrique really break up? If you don't want them to...read and review! OlixEnri


A/N: Hey y'all! I'm so very sorry if I haven't updated **My Porcelain Doll**…hehe…I've mentioned in another of my fics that Chap. 17 is long…tears…and please be a bit more patient. Here's a OneShot for y'all to read. Enjoy!xD

**So Much the Drama **

**OneShot **

Johnny nudged Oliver with his elbow, his hands were full because of carrying plates. The Majestics have just finished dinner and they were saving the servants the trouble of doing dishes.

The French boy cast the Scott a questioning look. The latter cocked his head to the direction of the living room. A solitary blonde was sitting on the couch. His beautiful face was contorted into an expression of utmost pain and suffering. His hands were clutching his lean frame as if to shield himself from some outward enemy.

"What's up with him?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know…" Oliver replied, mildly astonished to see his boyfriend acting this way.

"Go find out…" the redhead replied, taking the greenette's dishes from him and shoving him to the living room.

"What's up with Enrique?" Robert asked Johnny as he came back from clearing the table.

"I don't know." The Scott echoed as they turned to watch the youngest member of their team.

--

"Enrique?" Oliver sat beside his best friend-turned-lover with care, fearing the blonde might lash out. "Enrique what's wrong?"

The Italian's expression hardened. "I'm fine…"

"No…" Oliver replied sternly. "Something's wrong with you. Please tell me. I…don't want to see you like this…"

Enrique still wasn't looking at him; the bitter expression on his face remained the same. "Please leave Oliver…I said I'm fine." he said softly.

"NO!" The grass-haired replied. "You have a problem and I'm your lover. I'm the best person you can confide your problem to."

Blue eyes turned to look at lavender, their pain clear and evident.

There was a long pause. Oliver was honestly expecting an answer but instead the person he was talking to looked away.

"Is it about me?" the greenette finally asked.

The blonde shook his head.

Oliver glanced at the position of his lovers hands and a wild thought suddenly hit him.

"Mon Dieu…are you pregnant?" he asked.

Summer blue-eyes widened. "NO!"

"Then what?" the Frenchman asked exasperatedly.

Enrique was unable to answer. He tensed as Oliver's hand touched his shoulder.

"Is it our realationship?" the chef asked quietly, fearing the worst. He got no reply.

"Silence means yes, Enrique…" Oliver pointed out. "Are…are you breaking up with me?"

The Italian was slow to respond…the French boy had already exploded.

"I knew it!" the greenette cried and stood up stomping. "You hate me! You have another girl! Enrique I can't believe you!"

"NO!" The poor blonde tried to counter. "Oliver you drama queen! That's not it!" He wanted to stand up and make that point very clear but he couldn't.

"Then what?" Oliver asked rounding on him but the words were barely out of his mouth when the glorious sound of a frog horn being blown resonated throughout the Jurgen home.

…

"BLOODY HELL!" came Johnny's yelp from the kitchen.

There was a brilliant sound of crashing plates as Robert staggered out of the kitchen with a swearing redhead. The German looked like he really needed to throw up.

"OPEN ALL THE WINDOWS! ALL OF THEM!" Robert roared to the panicking servants, who, on command, ran all throughout the castle, opening all the windows as fast as they could.

"CUT THE DAMNED AIRCONDITIONING!" Johnny added, also running about to facilitate the split second proceedings.

Oliver was unable to move. "Enrique!" he whined and promptly turned purple as he held his breath.

The blonde just answered with a sheepish smile.

The purple-haired team captain saw this but was busy trying to kill the huge industrial aircon.

"Johnny!" he barked. "Loosen Oliver's clothing and take him to an open window, quick!"

The Scott heard and caught the said Frenchman before he hit the floor in a dead faint. The redhead dragged him to a big bay window and roughly yanked off the scarf the greenette always wore. Oliver regained consciousness and both of them took in large, deep breaths of fresh air. Robert joined them moments later. He too was grateful to breathe.

The three Majestics (not to mention all the other servants who were trying to breathe themselves) hung from the windows like drying laundry, panting.

"Damn you Oliver…" Johnny said. "Never EVER serve beans for dinner again…"

**END**

A/N: did you like it? I hope y'all got what happened in the first place...if you haven't (slow!xD joke…) Review me! As well as those who got it…and enjoy!xD Ciao!


End file.
